Blond hair and Blue eyes
by MockingjayFlying
Summary: I thought that there wasn't enough of Peeta and Prim as family/friends in the hunger games series so I wrote one! This takes place in catching fire before, when Katniss sprained her foot and she was asleep. This is in Peeta's Point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to tell him about Twill and Bonnie and the uprising and the fantasy of District 13, but it's not safe to and I can feel myself slipping away, so I just get out one more sentence. "Stay with me."_

_As the tendrils of sleep syrup pull me down. I hear him whisper a word back, but I don't quite catch. _

Peeta's POV

"Always." I whisper back to her as I watch her eyelids close. I sit there and watch her for a few minutes. The way she breathes, slowly in and out with her chest falling and rising in a steady beat. How her mouth completely closes. And her arms lay on her stomach silently. She is beautiful. Katniss.

My Katniss.

I sit there for a little while longer before realizing that I have to tuck her in. I get up and bring the covers over her so it is just touching her shoulders. And I kneel over to her side and kiss her forehead, wishing I could keep it there forever. "Sweet dreams Katniss. I love you more than you know."

I walk out of the room only to find Prim- Katniss's 13 year old sister- staring at me with a loving look. She is a beautiful young girl actually, but to me she is like a little sister.

I smile at her curiously. "Hi Prim…"

"Hi Peeta," she exclaims lamely.

We stand there for a second before she speaks up. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry. I just wanted to prove my theory was correct, that's all!"

"Whoa. Whoa…whoa! Prim, your fine. But what theory?" I ask her.

She blushes a bit and looks down. "Oh… it's stupid. Coffee?" she rushes downstairs. I follow her down to the kitchen where she gets two mugs from a cabinet.

I take a seat on one of the chairs around the dining room table. "Prim. What theory?" I urge her. She puts stops pouring some black coffee into one of the mugs and sighs as she turns her attention to me.

"Alright. I know you love Katniss." This blows me away. I want to say something but nothing comes out of my mouth. "I know that ever since you have heard her sing that first day of school that you have loved her. In the first games I was shocked so I asked Haymitch when you were all back and he told me that it was an act so you could survive. But it wasn't an act for you. I know it."

She goes back to the coffee and mixes it with milk, cream, and 3 lumps of sugar. But for mine she leaves it black. My favorite. I wonder how she knew.

She makes her way over to me and takes a seat across from me as she hands me my mug.

"Your right. I do love your sister. Ever since the first day. But is that all to your theory?" I ask Prim.

"Oh, no!" She says. "And Katniss told me you loved it black. She also told me that you sleep with the windows open, your favorite color is orange, you always double tie your laces, you always speak with kindness and respect, your words can change people, and that you love the sunset." She replies smiling innocently.

I am pleasantly shocked. I didn't know that she had known those things about me let alone told Prim. Had I told her this? Or had she figured it out for herself? Either way I am so happy right now. I smile back taking a sip of my coffee.

"So is that all that she told you Prim?" I ask her. She shakes her head cautiously. "Well, would you like to tell me what else she said?" She turns a deep red, kind of like a tomato.

She looks down to her jeans. I see her tend to do this when she is upset or embarrassed. "I-I don't think it's very appropriate for me to discuss at this age…" she says so quietly I barely hear her. Huh. So mature, might need her to give my brothers a lesson sometime.

"Prim. Please?" I ask her. She looks up and seems like a 6yr old girl who just lost her teddy bear just like that. She sighs. "Alright Peeta. But this stays between you and I. Okay?"

"You have my word." I agree with her. She sighs again turning crimson. "She said that you look 'heartbreakingly handsome' in your suits and that you ….."

I try to stifle a laugh on the first part. "Really? Well I'm glad that she thinks so. But I didn't get the last part. Repeat?"

She looks rueful. "She said that you taste like cinnamon." And I turn a shade of red matching Prim. "She said I _taste_ like cinnamon?" I ask her very embarrassed that a 13 yr old is hearing this. She nods. And we are quiet for a second but smile to myself.

"And Peeta? Do you know why she told me that?" Prim asks after the silence.

I shake my head making my ashy blonde hair go everywhere. "Because she loves you. I know she does. THAT is my theory." She says. And I just nod but inside I am going bananas.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I wake up and decide to pay a visit to Katniss house. When I knock, I hear a "come in" from Mrs. Everdeen. I enter to find her sitting on recliner reading a thick book. She looks up when she sees me and smiles.

"Hello Peeta. How are you today?" she asks pleasantly. I smile back at her "fine, thank you Mrs. Everdeen". "Did you want to see how Katniss was doing? She is asleep right now but I'm sure you could sneak a quick peek." She offers generously. That was in fact what I had wanted to do but I don't want to disturb her so I decline.

"Oh. No, that's okay. I don't want to disturb her" I say. I look around for Prim but don't see her. "Um. Where is Prim?" She looks a bit startled. Maybe it is the fact that I want to hang out with a kid 4 years younger than me.

"She is in her room dear. You may go up if you would like." She offers me again. I thank her and head up to her room.

I find Prim lying on her bed with a primrose in her hand and singing softly. I knock on the door fairly quiet, but she hears me anyways. She almost immediately stops singing and looks up at me a little startled. When she sees that it's me, she looses the tense in her body and smiles at me. "Hi Peeta!" she says sweetly. And she sits up.

I sit on the side of her bed. "Hi Prim. What's up?" I ask her returning the smile. "I was bored. And Katniss is sleeping. So I went to the meadow, picked up a primrose, and came here to my bed singing softly and daydreaming." She replies. I start laughing and her face lights up. She looks kind of a teenager now with her skin jeans and her sweatshirt with a matching bow in her hair. But at times she seems like a little girl. Like right now.

"What's up with you?" she asks me still smiling. "Well…I came to visit your sister, but she is sleeping. And after this I was going to the bakery, but I see that your bored so would you like to come along with me?" I ask her, and almost immediately her face lights up and she is jumping up and down with excitement.

"OH! I would love to go to the bakery! That would be so much fun Peeta! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!" she practically screams. She rushes towards me and gives me a huge hug. So this is what having a sister feels like. It's a wonderful feeling. I hug her back and we let go of each other. "Your welcome kiddo. But we still have to ask your mother if you can-" and before I finish my sentence Prim is running downstairs asking her mother if she can come with me. After about 3 minutes, she comes upstairs gathering her jacket and putting on her shoes. "My mother said yes!" she says after she is finished getting ready. "Okay then, lets go" I say to her and her smile re turns as we head out in the cold to the bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind is blowing very hard as Prim and I walk to the bakery, making it many degrees colder than it should be. I check on Prim and she catches my eyes and smiles.

We reach the bakery and Prim looks like she has just won a hover car, when we enter. The bakery is as busy as usual, and I lead Prim to the kitchen. As we enter the kitchen I see my oldest brother, Dagan.

"Hey little bro! What's up?" he says to me not noticing Prim.

"Well, I'm showing Prim-" I start to say, but get interrupted by Dagan who looks awestruck.

"Oh my God! You're Primrose Everdeen! Katniss's little sis!" he practically squeals in excitement. "_Dude!_ Why the heck didn't you tell me that she was coming! I have flour all over my hair!" He turns tom me to blame. I shake my head and am about to say something but Prim cuts me off.

"Oh, you don't have to get all dressed up for me. Your brother and Katniss are the real stars here. I'm just a sibling." She says giggling at the shock of Dagan. "Honestly! I am the regular District 12 citizen, I am no better than any of you." She says beaming.

Dagan nods dumbfounded, and gets back to work. Prim starts laughing and I look at her rolling my eyes at Dagan but smiling. "Sorry about that." I tell Prim. But she looks pleased. "No, don't apologize. He is quite the welcoming committee." And I start laughing.

"Follow me." I say, and Prim does it obediently; we find an unoccupied place to work with. We take off our jackets, scarves and gloves, and I hang them up. Then I take to aprons and chef hats.

I hand one of each to her and she puts them on as I do. After, we both wash our hands and before we know it we each have the dough we need and the other things also.

"Now, what do you want to make Prim?" I ask her. She thinks for a bit then her face lights up. "Cheese buns, because they're Katniss favorite." I smile "I was just thinking the same thing. So cheese buns it is" I say.

Prim and I start kneading the dough, and for a first timer, she is an absolute pro. Man, this child is gifted.

"So Prim," I begin as we make small holes in the dough to insert the cheese with. "Is it okay if I ask you some questions? Like an interview?"

Her face turns into a smile. "Sure Peeta. That seems like fun."

I look at her. "Okay. Well, how does it feel having a sister that is a victor of District 12?" I ask her. She seems to consider this before answering. "Well, I feel honored to have Katniss as a victor-and you too Peeta- because she took my place, and the other option was death. Soo…. Yeah." She answers.

I laugh and Prim smiles. "Alright. Next Question: How does it affect you that Katniss and I are victors?" I ask her, because I really am curious.

"Hmmm…well, I get a lot of attention in school and other places and people are always asking me questions about you two and some about me. Like: 'Hey Prim. How's life going' or 'What's up Prim? Can I get an autographed Bow and arrow from Katniss?' or most of the time, 'Hi hi Prim! Umm, do you know if Peeta is single? He is soooooo hot!' ". She tells me.

I am in somewhat of a shock. "Wait. They ask you things like that?" I ask mortified.

She starts filling in the cheese. "Oh yes, and worse. Like one time at school when it was lunchtime, this girl named Yertha approached my friends and I and asked me what your favorite color was. So I told her it was orange, and she thanked me and left. My friends and I shrugged it off and resumed lunch time as usual. Are you with me?" she asks and I nod eager to hear the rest of the story.

She continues. "Well, the next day Yertha came to school dressed in her uniform, but the uniform color was every single orange known to man! Her footwear was orange, her nails were orange, her hair color was orange and even her eyes were a shade of orange. She is a plump girl, so she looked like a walking pumpkin. But then when you think it could not have gotten any worse it did. She walked up to me asking for you address and I told her look it up and I left."

I am standing there appalled and frozen at this story. Prim must be staring at me because she giggles a bit. "Don't worry Peeta. She isn't going to harm you she is just a very big fan of yours." She says hastily. I unfreeze and look directly at prim and say "My God Prim. I am defiantly borrowing your sister's hunting gear tonight." And she bursts out laughing like a young girl should. And then and there is when I feel like the world is in balance.


	4. Chapter 4

After Prim and I finish baking the cheese buns, we head out towards her house. As we walk she speaks up.

"Okay. Now it's my turn to ask you questions: an interview. Is that alright?" she asks me. "Yeah, kiddo. Ask away." I reply. She smiles at me. "Okay," she continues. "ummm… what do you like to do with your spare time?"

I am fairly surprised at this question because I think she would know by now. "I like to paint, bake, draw, and hang out with other Victor's little sisters." I reply. She giggles at this. "Okay. I knew that was an easy one but your fairly hard to be asked questions." I smirk at this.

"Alright. Question number 2: Do you like sunsets or sunrise?" Prim asks. I consider this a while before answering. Luckily for me, Prim is a patient person, so unlike Katniss.

"I like both. The sunrise promises a new day full of no mistakes, but the sunset is a sign that the old day has passed with a new one on the way for us to have a fresh start and a new beginning." I answer.

Prim looks like she is in a trance, then she comes back to earth. "Wow that was a really good answer." She says. "Okay. Next and final question. Do you…." She trails off and looks straight ahead. I can't really meet her gaze yet and then I see it. There two girls all dressed up in pink frilly dresses with high heels. They look so out of place here in District 12. Especially with their beyond curly orange hair and pink and blonde streaks in it.

Prim looks annoyed, a quality that I never thought she had. "Oh look... something wicked comes this way." She says in a bored voice as the girls come towards us.

When the girls come closer they are about the same age as her, but they have backloads of make up on their faces, while Prim has natural beauty. And she STILL looks prettier than them. Prim is also taller than them by about a head.

They come close and squeal in delight as if now noticing who I am. "OH MY GOD!" screams the red head. MY eardrum practically vibrates. "You're PEETA MELLARK!" Yells the other one with blonde streaks. Prim doesn't move a bit. She seems a little irritated though.

"Prim! Don't you want to introduce us?" purrs the red head. Prim looks bored. "Not really.." she replies, and I smirk which makes her smile.

"PRIM!" they both yell simultaneously, maybe shocked that she could be this way, because I sure am: but pleasantly shocked.

Prim gives a big sigh and gives in. "Alright, alright! Peeta the red head is Larana and the blonde streaks is Liberta. They just moved here from District 1." Then she turns her attention to them. "And piece of advice, loose the get up around here."

They almost seem to glare at her but put on their biggest smiles.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you girls." I say pleasantly. They scream again and Prim looks like she is about to vomit. "You are soooooo sweet! And way cuter in person!" They say.

"Oh, umm thanks I guess..." I say a little bashful.

Larana speaks up. "So listen." She comes way close to me and makes me uncomfortable. "If this Katniss thing doesn't work out, you can always call…" she starts. But Prim has apparently had enough!

"Okay! THAT IS IT! Look he is ENGAGED you diddle-heads! Why in Panem would he want to call you! Also he is like twice your age! So get this in your frilly pink brains. LAY OFF! Lay off of me! Lay off of Peeta! And lay off of my friends and everyone at school! And if you don't understand that, then maybe you should get back to District 1 where insolent little pink pets belong! Now shoo!" Prim looks outraged. But not as angry as the 'diddle-heads' here. They storm off, but leave me a wink for good measure.

I am somewhat stunned that Prim could be that mean, but before I say anything we continue to walk and she speaks up. "Sorry Peeta! That was a little uncalled for but they just make everyone so angry and especially me! Once they knocked down Greasy Sea's granddaughter for not knowing where she was going! I confronted them and they were all 'We own this place now so back off looser!' And they were just nice because you were there!" she exclaims.

I, for the first time in my life, do not know what to say. "um. I'm sorry Prim. I-" I start but she cuts me off. "No. It's okay Peeta. I shouldn't have brought this all down. Oh forget them." She replies calmly and we walk the rest of the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

When Prim and I enter the Everdeen house hold, I see Katniss watching some television on her couch but Mrs. Everdeen is nowhere in sight. "Katniss you're awake! FINALLY!" she yells and heads for Katniss devouring her into huge hug. "Hi little duck." Katniss replies calmly. "Quack!" Prim giggles and Katniss smiles.

I take a seat in front of her on the other loveseat. "Hey Katniss. How are you feeling?" I smile at her. She looks startled for a second but soon recovers. "I've been doing better. I'm fine thanks." She smirks. My smile deepens. "So where were you guys? I woke up quite awhile ago and you weren't there." Katniss asks. Prim looks at me and I nod. A smile plasters on Prim's face. "Peeta said that I could go to the bakery with him, and we made you these! Cheese buns!" Prim holds out the plate and Katniss grins and takes one.

"Thanks Prim. You too Peeta" she says before taking a small bite at it. Prim sets the rest on the table. As Katniss swallows her last bite, She speaks up. "So did you have fun with Peeta Prim?" she asks her. Prim's face lights up. "It was GREAT! But we ran into the She-Devils along the way home. Do you think you can shoot them with your bow and arrow?" Prim asks sweetly. I am in shock once again with Prim. It seems that Katniss is also, hence the way her eyebrows shot up.

"Primrose?" Katniss stammers. "Why would you say such a thing?" she asks Prim. Prim looks so innocent and sweet, even for a twelve year old girl. "What? All I'm suggesting is…" Katniss cuts her off by putting one hand in the air. "No." she turns from a smirking Prim, to me.

"How was she? Was she to much trouble? You didn't have to take her with you if she-" I cut her off. "Nonsense Katniss. I liked it. I have too many brothers and I needed some sisterly time. Plus, she is actually very good company to have around." I wink at prim and she beams at Katniss, triumphant in a 'told you so' kind of way. I laugh.

Katniss smiles at me and shakes her head. "Well okay than. Thank you for keeping her company Peeta." I nod at Katniss in return. "I should get going now. Thanks." But before I stand up, Prim runs over to me in a hug. Katniss looks grateful and warm. When she lets go. She motions to me to bend down to her height. I do and she whispers in my ear "Thank you Peeta. And she does love you, you know. She just doesn't know it yet you'll see." I break away. And tell them good bye once again. And head home.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Ive decided that this will be the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! I wanted to give a couple of shout outs to ladaane, Peetamellark'skstniss, and a whole bunch of others! You know who you are! I have written other stories though. Just search my name and find them In my profile, Now I wanted to now say that this chapter takes place in Mockingjay, after the epilogue. I hope that you enjoy it. And it is kind of sad so be prepared to cry some. Thank you! Love you all!

"You were right Prim. She does love me. You were right all along." I talk to the painting I am working on. It is of Primrose Everdeen, holding a primrose, getting ready to take flight off a steep green hill. "I just wish you could have been alive to see it."

The door opens, and entering comes Katniss and my children. I love being able to say that now. My children.

"Hi daddy!" squeals Adara, my almost 6 year old daughter. She comes and sits on my lap. I smile down at her, She looks exactly like Katniss, except for those eyes. Those are mine. "Hi sweetheart." I reply, and kiss her on the fore head.

I look up at Katniss. She is more beautiful than ever, carrying my sleeping son, Orion. She smiles at me. "He didn't want to let go." She explains. I nod understanding.

"Daddy, who's that?" Asks Adara. I hesitate. Katniss comes over and stares at the painting. Sadness upon her face. "That's your aunt honey. Her name was Primrose." She tells our daughter. I can tell she is hurt, but I had to do something to remember Prim. Today is her birthday, and I have to honor her somehow. Almost as if she understands she looks at me and nods her head.

"Where is she momma?" Adara speaks up again. I look at Katniss and she nods. "She died a long time ago baby. But we will still remember her and honor her. In fact today was her birthday." I inform Adara.

Her face falls as she turns to Katniss. "I'm sorry momma." Katniss smiles. "It's alright sweetie."

Adara turns to me now. "Can we sing happy Birthday to her daddy?" I look to Katniss and she nods so we sing.

Happy Birthday to you.

Happy birthday to you.

Happy Birthday dear Primrose.

Happy Birthday to you.

By the time the song ends, adara is sleeping as well. So we put them to bed and come back to the painting room, with Katniss in my lap. Her head in my chest and our arms around eachother.

"I'm sorry for the painting and the song Katniss. I knew that it hurt you a lot." I say to her.

"No. Don't apologize you had to do it and it was sweet. Thank you." And her voice caught in her throat as she began to cry. I soothe her and tell her its all right and hold her tighter against me. "She didn't deserve to be killed." I tell her.

"N-no, she d-didn't." Katniss cries out. "I know she didn't. I loved her too Katniss." I soothe her. "Do you remember that day when you were watching television and we came through the door with cheese buns?" Katniss laughs softly. She sniffs. "Yes. I was surprised at how she had described a group pf girls and how shw had wanted me to shoot them with my bow and arrow."

"Yes Katniss, remember how when I was getting ready to leave, how she gave a hug and whispered something in my ear?" I ask my wife. She nods and then asks, "what did she tell you?"

I move Katniss head for her eyes to meet mine, and I stare into those intense grey eyes that have been through so much these past years. "Prim told me that you loved me and that you hadn't known yet. I was hoping it was true and here we are. She was right all along Katniss." She smiles sweetly. And our lips reach for a small and sweet kiss. Then we settle in the position that we were in.

"Peeta" Katniss tells me. I look down at her. "You know, you remind me a lot like her. Your personality, your kindness." I smile. "But one thing that just hit me is that you both have blonde hair and blue eyes."

THE END


End file.
